


The Promises We Make

by MikoNeko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Mentions of Domestic Violence/Abuse, mentions of drug abuse, otherwise it's fluff, very very brief mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: After a particularly trying time spent with her bastard of a husband, Regina is finally able to get away to meet with Maleficent at the Forbidden Fortress where confessions and plans are made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of drug abuse and domestic abuse/violence.
> 
> Mixture of two prompts I’ve had saved for a while: “I still have a bruise” and “I’ll steal the moon” to make the perfect angsty fic for voltairetheheadlesswaltz's belated birthday fic. I’m not sure what to make of this story, though

She was late. Three days late to be precise and if that didn’t bother Maleficent, what did was the fact not even a message was sent her way by crow, by mirror, nor magic. She found herself unable to concentrate, unable to sit still and distract herself, even flying which usually was her safe haven, her most mindless and natural of states didn’t help. All she could worry about was the fact that her little queen was missing in action and she always somehow someway managed to inform Maleficent when she would be late. Maleficent would never question it or ask when they did meet to clarify in her messages but this time was different. Something was amiss and the only factor she could blame was her unnatural fifth sense. If she dared push the boundaries she would attempt a mirror trick and spy in on Regina to check her condition, but Maleficent continued to give her the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps the Imp had taken her away during one of the King’s hunts for extended training away from either of their castles or perhaps Regina was constantly at the King’s side for events, or tending to her flake of a step-daughter during illness.

There were many reasons Regina hadn’t come yet, hadn’t contacted her, but Maleficent’s gut told her otherwise.

Maleficent had walked her entire castle and grounds twice already that morning, contemplating transformation to hunt the speediest of creatures in the forest adjacent to her mountain, to fly as far and as fast and as high as she possible could before losing strength. Anything to prevent that incessant niggling at the back of her mind to ruin all she had worked for and dip back into her sleeping curse drug and forget her woes as she once had. No, she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t destroy the hard work she had done, but more importantly that Regina had done to help her. So she paced in her study, nearly grounding her way through the carpet’s fabric and the wood planks below with the consistency of her path.

It was infuriating not knowing what was going on, though she determined it must be due to the newly developed nature of their relationship for Maleficent would never be worried like this had they not begun to explore their feelings over the past few months. It was slow and tentative for Regina’s sake though Maleficent was wary of her own emotions for the girl, having not been romantically linked in many many years but it was coming back her. It was easy to fall for Regina, to be around her and care for her in her own small way. If only she could convince her to forsake her current life for one with the dragon, a better life that was for certain.

The acrid smoke that permeated the small room didn’t reach Maleficent’s enhanced nostrils until she felt two small arms wrap around her waist and head buried into the hair at her back. She stiffened, but the wards on her house prevented others from entering without her explicit consent and currently the only human allowed was Regina.

She was trembling. Maleficent could smell the iron latched to Regina’s olive skin, felt the weakness in her knees as her body swayed, intent on clinging to the older woman. This was no ordinary visit, no ordinary escape.

Slowly, Maleficent turned in the girl’s arms, wrapping her own around Regina and held her tight to her body, supporting her weight and hoping to ease the quiver she couldn’t refrain from. She walked them over to a love seat and eased Regina down but was prevented from collecting the bottle of wine a few paces away by Regina’s death grip on her wrist. Maleficent understood that leaving at that particular moment would not bode well, that the girl needed her by her side so she relented and sat as well, an arm draped over Regina’s shoulders as she curled into Maleficent’s side.

They said nothing for several moments, sitting there in companionable silence, Maleficent hardly containing the anger within as Regina collected herself in the safe embrace. It was only when Regina felt herself tempting unconsciousness when she reluctantly pulled away to sit up straight, but she couldn’t look Maleficent in the eye yet.

“Why are you here in the daylight?” Maleficent asked though could have offered a common reason easily enough but with recent events, she felt it necessary.

“The king is gone for several weeks for an extended hunt and political events, a campaign to maintain his throne. I was not required hence…my…” Regina said stiffly at first, voice trailing off and growing smaller.

“Tardiness,” Maleficent supplied with a nod in response.

“He…he wanted to ‘make the most of our time’ before he departed, to have his male heir finally. I…can hardly move, Maleficent,” Regina whimpered. She was still gripping onto Maleficent’s right hand, the heavy weight of Regina against the dragon’s arm more understandable now.

Maleficent scooted close, eased her hand from Regina’s and placed it on her shoulder, it glowing with an almost gold warmth. Her magic flowed steadily from her body and into Regina’s soothing her aches and pains, healing the wounds under her skin in case some would typically not heal before the king’s return. Mustn’t concern the bastard of his handiwork disappearing unexpectedly. Though the reminder was there, until her body naturally fixed it, Regina wouldn’t ache so much, especially to the point of being unable to support her own weight.

The whole ordeal made Maleficent’s fire a blazing inferno, the desire to kill the king too strong to resist if it weren’t for the shaken little human in front of her. “I still have a bruise,” Regina whispered staring at her wrist curiously.

“To protect you from any further wrath at them vanishing…” Maleficent replied just s quietly, her eyes glaring daggers at her lap. Regina glanced up and frowned. She reached out tentatively and cradled Maleficent’s cheek in her palm, a lightness gathering in her chocolate eyes at the content little smile on her face.

“I don’t want to return,” Regina admitted, hoping to inspire some good news for her friend because of the king’s absence. Though the guards would surely check in on her frequently, make sure she eats and doesn’t get up to any trouble.

“Me either,” Maleficent mutters.

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. “You don’t?”

Maleficent shook her head and caught Regina’s gaze finally, cool blue turned as tumultuous as the waves below her castle during a fierce storm. Regina felt herself gulp and knew her fear had shown through because Maleficent had leaned forward to steal a chaste kiss. “Never worry, little one,” Maleficent attempted to assuage, with little conviction behind her words.

“I know you would never hurt me, Mal,” Regina said with a tiny smile, her mood obviously improved with the ease her body now felt. “Thank you for healing me,” she added shyly. Maleficent turned her head to place a kiss on Regina’s palm.

“Anything for you,” she promised. Regina’s heart swelled with the confession, no one else in her life ever making sure an adamant declaration, not even her own father, hardly even Daniel. He had promised her a life of happiness and security but she knew it was naught, but with Maleficent that safety may be more of a reality than she understands. She feels it, feels Maleficent can protect her from her royal duties, from even Rumplestiltskin and may even live to tell the tale, especially with her wretched mother in wonderland, but again…Cora was but a mere human and Maleficent was a magnificent dragon!

Regina wrapped her arms around Maleficent and rested her head against the woman’s shoulder, taking comfort in the strength that enveloped her, trying to gather her thoughts and process her emotions. She needed to say something, to request something but she feared the outcome, feared the backlash of her decision, so she waited and pondered for many moments of silence, her eyes focused on the fireplace before them. As though sensing Regina’s need, Maleficent’s hand lit with a fireball and it moved toward the prepped logs and the room was soon awash in firelight, drawing a wider smile to Regina’s face.

“What…would you do for me?” her voice was soft, fear of…disappointment or rejection discernible. “How far would you go for me?”

“I’ll steal the moon,” Maleficent said without hesitation. “Set the world aflame as the oceans become unmoving lakes, take on a million armies, brave the eldest, strongest of dragons, drink poison, rip out my own heart,” she said. Maleficent wasn’t sure why she hadn’t been able to stop at the first admission, why she had to ramble to calm Regina down and ensure her faith in her, her devotion and…

“I love you,” Regina said, hearing Maleficent’s heart speed up even more. “May I stay? Here? With you? Please, Maleficent?” she pleaded, just barely refraining from sounding hysterical.

Maleficent coerced Regina off her shoulder and sat forward slightly, head in her hands. Regina troubled her lip between white teeth, watching nervously. “You know what this would mean, right Regina?” she asked but received no response. “Leopold’s kingdom would come for you, he would recruit others, most likely Stefan’s and the Imp would certainly not be pleased to lose his protege. He has grand plans for you, little one…” Maleficent explained calmly.

“We’ll take them on, we’ll kill Leopold before I leave, fake my own death. Maleficent, I can’t live like this anymore, I hate it there, I don’t even care about revenge. I want you, only you,” Regina’s voice pitched with her anxiety, her passionate wish.

A cross between a hiccup and a cough escaped Maleficent’s mouth and Regina was unsure if it was a negative or positive reaction. “That’s all I need to hear,” Maleficent turned to her, face bright in a way Regina had never seen before, smile so wide her cheekbones were emphasized, and slight dimple noticeable, her eyes brighter than the clearest of skies and not a single strain of muscle to be seen.

Maleficent’s hands cupped Regina’s face as she pulled in her for another kiss, the intense desire to protect her little human, to save Regina _finally_ from this wretched life of hers with the promise to spend eternity with her poured into the delicacy in which she attacked her lips. Regina attempted to keep up, gasping at the ferocity, but urged on by her own sudden and unexpected feelings for Maleficent, hands gripping at Maleficent’s shoulders.

When they parted, chests heaving with the effort, foreheads leaned against one another, Maleficent admitted, “I love you more, little one.”


End file.
